


An Unfortunate Turn of Events

by TheTrashyAssassin



Series: Assassin Drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashyAssassin/pseuds/TheTrashyAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Leo go to a ball together and end up getting separated. Shenanigans ensue as they try to find one another. Meanwhile they are being hunted....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and oh is it bad. Sorry guys, please don't eat me for making characters so ooc.

Leo could tell that Connor was uncomfortable; it was written all over his face. His whole body was tense and rigid, and his eyes were scanning the room furiously for any excuse to escape. Every time someone brushed up against him she could see Connor flinch, and he did his best to avoid having to interact with anyone, not that it was hard. Connor was somewhat intimidating. Leo smiled a bit; it was to be expected of course. Connor had never been a man of the crowds. He was a loner, a fighter, and definitely not a party person, even if that party was the only way to get close enough to assassinate a Templar.

However, despite his personal qualms against public events, Connor had refused to let Leo go on her own. It was too dangerous he said, and had ignored every protest she made against it. Once Connor made up his mind, nobody could change it. So stubborn. So now here he was, sweating underneath his necktie as people danced and laughed all around him. 

Leo chuckled to herself, though she was not much better off to be honest. Dressed in a tight fitting suit rather than a gown, Leo looked more like a teenage boy than a woman. Her narrow hips and lack of chest did little to help her in that regard, and her short brown hair was choppy and frizzled; boyish in every sense of the word. Leo didn't mind though, it suited her better anyway, and like hell she was going to help assassinate a target while tripping over an unwieldy skirt.

The target, she thought, had yet to show himself, and that only made things worse for poor Connor. If he had been uncomfortable before, he was absolutely on edge now. Still, the Templar should have arrived by now and Leo was starting to feel her nerves. She turned to mention this to Connor when she realized something terrible. She felt her stomach drop a bit and she swiveled around to confirm it. She had lost sight of Connor.

That was impossible, she thought, pushing her way past several giggling biddies. Connor wouldn't wander off in a place like this, would he? Only a few minutes prior he had been hovering over Leo like a hawk. Leo was becoming frantic as she shoved and skirted around people. She had half a mind to call for him, but that might draw unwanted attention.

Finally she stopped. She had traveled across the ballroom and found nothing. She shook her head. It was impossible to think, but there was just no avoiding it now. Connor was gone. 

 

* * *

 

Connor sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms closer to his body. He felt trapped. Like an animal in a cage, or a fish flopping helplessly on land. He wanted to go. He knew better than that though; there was a Templar among them, and a murderer at that.

Connor tensed at the thought. It was his need to protect that set him off so much. All those innocent people dancing about, blissfully unaware, and a potential threat among them, waiting, watching. The Templar had killed before. Two women, throats slit. They were left naked in streets, but no one could figure out who had done it. No one, except Connor and his allies.

They had traced the murder to one person. He was middle aged, handsome, a banker. He used charm and suave to lure his targets away, and once they were alone, he'd strike. It was so sudden that the women would never have time to react. It made Connor feel sick. He glanced around again, still no target. Perhaps his partner was having more luck.

Leo was among the rabble too; she had insisted on going. If things were to go awry she would be in danger. The thought made Connor visibly uncomfortable.

"Any sight of him?" he asked, shifting a bit as several men passed by a bit too close for comfort. Leo was always quick to notice people acting oddly. She would know.  
However rather than get an answer, he was met by silence. "Leo?" he said. There was no reply, had she not heard him? Connor turned to look behind him and froze. Leo was nowhere to be seen.

"Leo?" he said a bit louder, his eyes scanning the room. That damn woman had wandered off at a time like this? Connor's heart beat frantically. Was she alright? Had she simply been swallowed by the crowd, or was it more sinister? She could be in danger. 

 

* * *

 

"Just my luck!" Leo snapped quietly as she forced her way through the crowd. Of course she'd ended up getting separated from Connor. Why did things never go right? And poor Connor was probably losing his mind not knowing where she was. Leo felt a twinge of guilt, she'd have to make it up to him later.

"Are you lost, little mouse?" a voice like butter cut through the noise and made Leo's hair stand on end. She whipped around, her boots skidded on the floor. Then she felt her heart shudder in her chest--it was him.

The Templar, the murderer, he was standing right in front of her. His face contorted in a sweet smile and his hands on an odd shaped cane. Leo shivered, she could see why so many women had fallen for his tricks, he was exceptionally handsome.

"I am not a mouse," she replied hurriedly, her heart beating like a war drum. Connor was the one supposed to do the assassinating. He was the one with the hidden blade. Leo had nothing, nothing but her hands and a glass of wine. She was trapped.

The Templar smiled down at her and moved closer, ignoring her obvious discomfort.

"Forgive me, I see now that you are far too charming to be a mouse" he chuckled, stepping into her space. Leo gulped silently and glanced around the room. Where the hell was Connor?!

 

* * *

 

Connor sighed uneasily. Perhaps Leo had simply gotten tired of the party and gone home. It would not be completely unlike her. She seldom allowed anything to be put before her personal comfort. However, she was a loyal friend, unwavering even. Connor doubted that she would simply abandon him in a situation like this; one where he was obviously in need of her.

That meant that she was definitely still here, he just had to find her, then they could return to the task at hand. It was odd though, why hadn't the Templar shown up yet? Bad intel perhaps, but Connor just couldn't shake the sense of dread he was feeling.

He frowned. Even his eagle vision wasn't helping. All he saw around him were people clouded in pale gray light; no red, no gold, nothing. Not even the comforting blue of an ally. He would have to get higher up. Perhaps then he would be able to find what he was looking for. It would mean potentially blowing his cover, but cover be damned.

Connor pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the sounds of protest he got for his actions, and made his way to the wall. It was below a balcony, with several decorative wall fixtures adoring it. Convenient for climbing, he thought. With a sudden burst of speed Connor ran up the side of the wall and caught one of the fixtures. He dangled for a moment, before pulling himself up further.

It took only a few moments, and the dark lighting in the room thankfully made it hard to see what Connor had done. He perched on the railing of the balcony and stared into the crowd below him. Grays and whites everywhere--it made it hard to see anything.

Then, Connor caught a glimpse of blue not far from where he was. Leo, he thought, feeling relieved. With a sigh Connor started to make his way towards her from above, his mind racing with questions. At that moment a hint of gold flashed near Leo and Connor froze. The Templar was standing right beside her.

"No," Connor said to himself, his heart suddenly beating fast. He was close to her, too close. Connor moved so he could see better. Leo looked afraid, he noted, her body was unbearably tense and... Connor let out a sudden snarl. The Templar had his hand on her. He was touching Leo.

Connor felt a wave of rage and disgust wash over him, as well as another feeling he was unfamiliar with. He didn't like seeing that man so near her. He was dangerous, a killer who targeted women, but there was also something else. Something boiling inside Connor's chest. He couldn't quite find a way to describe it, but he disliked it immensely.

 

* * *

 

Leo was near panicking now. Her back was pressed up against a wall and standing between her and freedom was a murderer. His hand was pressed sharply into her neck, holding her in place, while his other was on his cane. It was sickening. He knew the power he had over her, knew that he had won the game. Now he was going to take his prize, it was just like what happened with all the other women before. The other losers.

Leo felt like a fool. Had she been more observant she would never have ended up in this situation. The slowness of it was maddening. She gulped. Why had she ever let Connor out of her sight?

"You look pale, my dear," the Templar said, utterly calm in what he was doing. It was clear that he had planned all of this from the start, though Leo doubted that he knew who she was. It was just pure bad luck. The Templar must have been waiting for the right person, someone off their guard and alone. She gulped, the perfect victim.

"If you don't let go I'll scream," Leo replied, hoping the idea of being found out would persuade him into allowing her to leave. It did not. The Templar only chuckled and shook his head.

"No one will hear it my dear, you and I both know this," he said as he slowly slid his cane upwards. There was a strange sound like metal on wood, and Leo saw something silver. A hidden sword inside a cane! How very clever. Had he not been planning to kill her, Leo might have even been impressed. However, all she could think about now was what would happen next. Would he take her body with him or leave it in the ballroom? He couldn't possibly escape such a crowded place, could he? And what would happen to Connor? Poor Connor would never forgive himself. She hadn't even told him yet...

Suddenly the Templar let out a strangled gurgling sound. Leo felt his hand slide away from her neck and he stumbled backwards, grabbing at his throat. Leo could see blood dripping from between his fingers. She closed her eyes and looked away.

The would-be murderer wobbled around a bit longer, trying to choke out words at his unseen foe. He spewed promises of revenge and cursed. Then, all at once, he went stiff. His knees trembled under his weight and gave out, and the Templar fell to the ground with a thump. It was over.

Leo let out a quiet rasp and slid to the floor, unable to stand any longer. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but she was alive. She groaned audibly and let her head fall back against the wall. She heard soft footsteps from in front of her, then right beside her. Something large was blocking the light above her, and she smiled a bit.

"Connor," she said, opening one eye to look up at her rescuer. Connor was hovering just above her, his piercing eyes just staring into her, scrutinizing her every move. He looked upset, she noted, feeling slightly guilty for causing so much trouble. Not that it had really been her fault.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his hand hesitantly reaching out to brush against the small bruises forming on her neck. She would have to hide those before they returned to the homestead.

"Oh just peachy, in fact, I've never been better!" The shock of what had happened was finally wearing off, and Leo was starting to feel a little irritated. Irritated at herself for being caught, irritated at Connor for wandering off, and just irritated in general with the whole damn mission, not to mention the embarrassment at having to be rescued. She doubted Connor would bring her along on his missions any time soon after this fiasco.

"I am ready to go now," she said, glaring up at Connor. Her face felt hot, and she hoped it was dark enough to hide the flush on her cheeks. "Asshole," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. She hoped it hurt.

Connor didn't seem offended however. In fact, he wasn't put off in the least by her rude behavior. He was relieved, visibly so, and Leo wasn't quite sure whether it was because they were finally leaving or because she was okay. She secretly hoped it was the latter, but with Connor you could never know for sure.

Leo let out a sigh and slowly tried to get up. No luck. She snarled at herself and flopped back down. She hadn't been that badly hurt, why was her body not working right? Connor seemed to get the idea however and offered himself up to assist her. Gentle hands helped her to her feet, and he allowed her to lean against him and wrap an arm around his shoulder to better hold herself up. It was an unspoken sign of their bond with one another. Connor seldom let anyone so much as touch him.

"Asshole," she muttered again, and Connor almost smiled.

 

 


	2. Just a Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets hurt, Leo takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a little bit before Separation Anxiety. Connor and Leo aren't as close. 
> 
> Again forgive the oocness.

Somewhere along the line something had gone wrong and Connor was paying for it. His body was lined with several cuts and scrapes, which normally would have been nothing to worry about. However, the bleeding bullet wound in his thigh was definitely a problem. 

Connor wasn’t quite sure when it had happened; everything had been going exactly as planned. Nobody had seen him enter the restricted. He was sure that he had covered his tracks, and his target had been none the wiser.

Connor had his mark cornered, and was about to finish him off when things had suddenly gone to hell. One second they were alone, then suddenly he was surrounded by five angry redcoats. Someone must have tipped them off.

 Sometimes it is wiser to run rather than fight. Connor had managed to dart around the men, taking advantage of his superior speed and agility. Though caught off guard momentarily, the soldiers were quick to make chase. They danced around corners and glided past frightened onlookers. All around were people screaming and dodging; nobody wanted to be run over by a group of angry men with weapons..

 Ahead of him Connor could see his horse waiting patiently for him by the stable. He was almost home free. He just needed his luck to hold out for just a few more steps. However, fortune was not on his side.

 The enforcers had guns, and one lucky shot was all it took to send Connor spiraling to the ground, a hand clutching his now bleeding leg. He was in serious trouble.

 The soldiers surrounded him, muttering slurs and curses at the man who had caused them so much trouble. Connor would have to think very fast to get out of this mess.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from above them, followed by a shriek. On his left Connor saw a soldier fall. The men turned sharply towards the noises and raised their muskets, but to no avail. Another shot rang out. Another redcoat collapsed to the ground. Whoever was firing was a deadly shot, and they were on the move.

The last two men scattered to find the one picking them off while simultaneously trying not be killed. It was a losing battle.

After another gunshot and another dead soldier the last one finally fled, leaving Connor on the ground and contemplate what had just happened. He was alive. Somebody was obviously looking out for him.

“Connor!” a woman called from somewhere nearby and Connor forced himself into a sitting position. He knew that voice, of course it had to be her.

 Across the street a short brunette was walking briskly towards him, one hand on her hip and the other holding a flintlock pistol. She looked excited. The adrenaline of taking down so many enemies was causing her to quiver as she strutted towards him.

“Leo,” Connor replied flatly, allowing himself to relax ever so slightly. Why did Leo always seem to show up when there was trouble? It was like it was attracted to her..

 Connor glanced up at her. Leo’s face was a mix of concern and irritation. Connor thought that she was probably about to scold him for being reckless.

Leo stopped in front of him. Both her hands were on her hips now. She scoffed a bit and leaned over to eye Connor up and down. Though she was probably only checking for injuries the act made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. He didn’t like it when people stared.

“Can you walk?” she asked quickly--She was staring intently at Connor’s leg. Connor shrugged, not eager to try standing on it again, but Leo was a bit more proactive. She quickly flopped to the ground and began to prod the wound on Connor’s thigh.

“Ouch!” he hissed in response; that damn woman couldn’t be gentle if she tried. What was with her anyway, what sort of good could possibly come from poking at his injuries? Leo seemed apologetic however as she pulled her hand back. She murmured something like an apology and offered her arm for support. 

Connor doubted that she would be able to hold his full weight alone, but stranger things had happened and he was too exhausted to dismiss assistance at this point. For once he would have to allow someone else to carry the burden.

 

* * *

 

Getting Connor out of the street and into the stables was hard work. It wasn’t even more than twenty feet away, but it took them several awkward minutes just to find a way to get Connor back on his feet. This was made harder still by the fact that Leo was much smaller than him and that he could barely stand, let alone walk. However, Leo was never one to give up when things got rough. Besides, Connor needed her to be strong.

After what seemed like an eternity the two assassins finally made it into the stables. Leo let out a sigh of relief as she flopped Connor down onto a pile of hay. He made a small sound of protest, but she ignored it. He would have to deal with the indignity until she knew for sure it was safe.

She straightened up and brushed the wrinkles out of her coat. Connor had gotten blood on her pant leg; she would have to wash them later.

“Don’t go anywhere,” she teased, stepping towards the exit and earning herself an irritated glare from Connor. “I’ll be right back,”. He was never much for jokes she supposed.

It took only a few minutes for Leo to scout the area. The stables were on the other side of a building. Mostly out of sight unless someone was very curious. There were guards around, mostly small groups of two or three. She scrutinized them from afar; none of them seemed to be actively looking for Connor. That was a good thing--she wouldn’t hesitate to kill them all to keep her friend safe.

Her friend, she thought, was probably getting very irritated at being left alone in a smelly stall. She would not want to keep him waiting for long. Connor was not a patient man when it came to things like this. Of course he could stalk a deer in the woods for hours, but heaven forbid he sit alone for a few minutes. 

Though perhaps it was less the waiting and more along the lines of being unable to defend himself while injured. That would make any man uneasy.

Leo sighed a bit. It wasn’t like she wanted him to be uncomfortable. In fact it was far from it. She always did her best to make sure he felt at ease around her. It was nice to see him unwind, even if it was only a little bit. She felt her cheeks flush slightly; she enjoyed Connor’s company and wanted him to keep coming around. That alone was incentive enough for her to watch her behavior.

She glanced back at their hiding place and shook her head roughly. Now was definitely not the time for such thoughts. Connor needed medical attention and whether he liked it or not, Leo was the only one around to give it. God help them both.

 

* * *

 

Connor growled in irritation and shifted a bit. Of all the places to be left behind, Leo had chosen a pile of dirty hay. Tactless as ever it seemed. Still, she had saved his life, and she was obviously eager to help. It was a nice change at least. Connor let out a sigh. What was taking Leo so long?

Then, as if on cue, Connor heard the sound of footsteps growing closer and Leo skirted around the corner. Connor allowed himself to relax slightly; if she was back it meant that the area was secure. Or that she hadn’t looked that hard; both were possibilities.

“I should probably take a look at that before infection sets in,” Leo said, pointing to Connor’s thigh. She looked nervous--Connor didn’t like that much.

“It is just a scratch,” Connor said slowly. He did not want her to ‘take a look’ at anything on him, especially not such an uncomfortably placed wound. Leo was not a gentle woman. Connor felt that she was more likely to make it worse than help.

“It’s either that or we amputate it,” Leo teased, patting the knife on her belt. She chuckled to herself, though she felt a little bad when Connor tensed up even more. Perhaps joking about such sensitive topics was a bad choice with Connor. “Just trust me, Connor. This isn’t the first wound I’ve treated,”

Connor let out a defeated sigh and relented. That stubborn woman would not give up until he either agreed or she battered him until he was unable to resist anyway. Hopefully she would make an attempt to not be too harsh with him; he didn’t think his body would be able to take more prodding.

Leo, however, seemed relieved as she sat down beside him and started rummaging through her bag. She was eager if nothing else. It was a bit unnerving for Connor--to have someone who simply wanted to help him that much. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or concern, so he chose a nice mix of the two.

Leo was quick to begin tending to the wound. Connor had of course refused to remove his pants to allow better access to the injury, so Leo had to make due with cutting a hole where the injury was. Someone could probably mend the pants later.

Connor was very tense for the first part; his shoulders had stiffened up enough to make his neck hurt. Leo tried her best to distract him with chatter as she took care of the worst of it. Digging out the bullet was especially bad. Luckily enough it was not deep; the shot had mostly grazed him. Still, Connor had to grit his teeth.

More surprising however was the change in Leo as she tended to him. Connor had never expected her to be anything besides harsh and brazen. This was like a completely different woman.

She was doing her absolute best to be gentle with him. There was no poking. No prodding. No unnecessary harshness. The most that happened was the occasional sharp pain as she dabbed around the lesion, followed by an immediate apology.

It was then that Connor finally started to feel how exhausted he really was. The stress of everything that happened that day would be enough to make anyone want to pass out, and Connor was no different. He yawned a bit and glanced over at Leo. She wasn’t looking at him, far too focused on taking care of his wounds. She would be able to handle it if something happened.

Connor yawned again and stretched, letting his shoulders loosen for the first time that day. He let his head fall back against the hay and closed his eyes; surely Leo wouldn’t mind if he rested for a few minutes. He could definitely use it.  

 

* * *

 

Leo looked up when she heard soft snoring. It couldn’t possibly be coming from Connor--it was. She was bit surprised at that. Connor seldom let down his walls, although Leo would never say anything about it to his face. It was comforting that he trusted her enough to let her near him while injured; even more so that he would actually sleep in her presence. It showed just how far they had come since the first time they met. Back then Connor didn’t even like it when she so much as bumped him.

“Almost finished,” Leo cooed as she deftly wrapped the wound in a bandage. She knew he was far too out of it to hear her now, but she spoke aloud anyway. He looked so peaceful lying in the hay, his head tilted gently to the side. Leo felt the urge to reach out and touch him. Her hand started towards him with trembling fingers--so close. Then she stopped. Her arm dropped to the ground and she pushed herself to her feet.

“Not yet,” she muttered to herself, turning away to look towards the entrance of the stables. A gust of wind whipped through the wood, stirring up hay and dust alike. Leo hugged her arms around her; she felt very cold. “Not today,” she said. She could feel an odd pain in her chest; something that wasn’t there before. She shook her head, and bit her lip. Whatever pain she was feeling was probably just a scratch.

 

 


End file.
